The Little Girl
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Better than the title, pleases R
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**1663:**

A little girl, 4 years old, runs into her daddy's arms. Her daddy picks her up and carries her to her room. It was easy to see she was a daddy's girl (and a pastor's daughter). Her daddy tucks the little girl in bed and reads her a fairytale. "Good night baby girl." He said, as he hugged and kissed her goodnight, for the last time unknown to the both of them. "I love you honey." He said, "Love you too daddy." The little girl said her last words ever to her father. Her mommy came in and kissed her goodnight after her daddy left for a mission for his father who was also a pastor.

"Goodnight mommy." The little girl said. "Goodnight sweetheart." Her mother said, walking out of her daughter's room. The next morning, the little girl screamed and cried when she learned her father was presumed dead. She didn't know what that meant; all she knew was that her daddy was never coming home again.

**-5 years later-**

**1668:**

When that same little girl was 9 years old, her mother was very sick with cancer. Her mother's maid came to get her when it was time. "Darling, it's time; your mother is on her deathbed." The little girl nodded. "Coming." She said, her blond curls bounced against her back and her deep blue eyes showed sorrow. Today, she had on a sea-blue dress with silver sequence.

She followed the maid down the stairs and down another hallway with her own maid behind her. When the little girl arrived, her mother patted the bed beside her, her hair was matted and she had bruised bags under her eyes, but she was happy to see her daughter, she wanted her daughter to lay with her one last time. "Hi sweetheart." She said, as her daughter carefully lay beside her. Her mother ran her fingers through the little girl's hair "You are looking like your father more and more each day" She said. The little girl knew that she looked like her father, as she had been told many time, she nodded.

"Listen baby, be good for your grandfather, he'll take care of you from now own. Remember, mommy loves you." She whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Yes mommy." The little girl said. "I love you too." She stood back up, she really wanted to cry, but she felt as if she had to be strong. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Your father wanted me to give you this when I felt that you were old enough to have it." She said, handing her daughter a golden locket with a Cross on it. The little girl opened it. One side had a portrait of her and her father and the other of her and her mother. One of the maids clasped it to her neck. She was also given two letters; one from her father and the other from her mother. The little girl's mother died an hour later, that's when she let it all out. She couldn't stop crying. Her mother's maid picked her up and held her as she sent the little girl's maid out to fetch the girl's grandfather. The maid carried the little girl into the living room. The girl's maid soon arrived with the grandfather and a mortician behind him. The grandfather attempted to calm his granddaughter down, but it did him no good, she hadn't cried this much since her daddy died, all he could do was hold her until she finally calmed down enough for the doctor to check on her and got her to eat.

The next day was the funeral. She woke up and her maid got her fed and helped her dressed in a formal black and white dress and piled part of her hair on her head and let the rest of the curls rest on her back. After the funeral, her grandfather moved her stuff, her and her maid into his mansion beside the church, he told her she could visit her mother (and her fathers, even though there was no body) grave whenever she felt she needed to, just to let him know. It was known that he treated his granddaughter better than he did his son. The little girl could brighten up anyone's day.

That little girl was me, and my name is Carlie Elizabeth Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I woke up fairly early that next morning; I looked at my alarm clock and groaned when it read 2am. I groaned again when I realized that I still had my clothes that I wore yesterday on. I sighed and got myself out of bed and changed into my pajamas, which was black pj bottoms with white dots and a dark gray racer back tank with a cat's head on it.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen and got a glass of root beer and went back up to my bedroom and shut the door, and I nearly tripped over my cat. "Eros!" I hissed quietly. He huffed in annoyance and went to his cat bed. That cat has been with me since I was 2, and that was 300 something years ago. For some reason, he became immortal with me.

I sighed and climbed under the covers, and checked my phone to see if I had any messages. My human boyfriend, Noah, was going home from Chemotherapy soon. We've been dating since he was 16, and he's now almost 20, which makes it a grand total of 3 years. Noah has a rare form of Leukemia, called Acute Basophilic Leukemia (ABL). He was diagnosed with it when he was 17, and that's when I first told him about me, my grandma (who was changed after she had my father at age 26) and my best friend, Amelia. My grandma told me that it was my call (and Noah's) to when he would be changed and I had wanted to wait until he was 21, 22 tops before he made the change.

I went back to sleep and woke up at 7 and I had a message from Noah. _'Hey, I'm coming over about 9; I really need to talk to you.'_ It said. I went and got my shower and dried my hair and picked out my clothes for the day. I picked out a pair of medium shaded skinny jeans, and a black metallic lace cami with a cool chevron open knit gray and black cardigan. I put on my knee socks and my black boots and brushed my hair back and walked downstairs. Grandma was up, and Amelia was out for the day. I told her that Noah had texted and that he would be here in another 20 minutes and she nodded and went back upstairs. This house was extremely old, this was the house that my father was born in and grew up in and the house where I lived after my mom died, even though we renovated parts of the house, the stairs still creaked a little.

The doorbell rang and I went to open it to reveal Noah. Just by looking at Noah, you couldn't tell that he had a rare form of cancer, he still had all of his dark brown hair and he was slightly muscular, though he had lost some due to chemotherapy, and even though I was 5'9, he towered over me by a good 3 inches. I could tell in his eyes that something was up. I let him in and shut the door behind him, and then turned to look at him. "I know that look in your eyes." I said, "Something's wrong."

He sighed and took my hand and led me over to the couch and we sat down and he took my other hand in his and lightly pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me, I knew then that it wasn't good. So I just hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder until he was ready to talk. "The doctor came to talk to me after my last bout of chemo." He said. "And he told me there wasn't really any more that they could do for me. He basically said I have 6 months to 3 years to live." He said. My eyes widened as I looked up at my boyfriend whose eyes were turning red. "Oh, Noah." I said as I threw my arms around his neck and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. "Do you know what your parents want to do?" I asked. "They want to take me to Forks, WA in the United States to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said, giving me a warily look. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen my father?" I asked. He nodded, looking at me with those brown eyes that always made me melt. I sighed. "I think we need to talk to my grandma and then tell your parents about us." I said. He looked at me a little weirdly, "Are you sure Carlie?" He asked me. I nodded. "I think they need to know." I told him and he still looked wearily. I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "It'll all work out; I'll make sure of it." I said. He nodded. "Okay."

I got up and walked over to the stairs. "Grandma." I called. She appeared at the top of the stairs "Yes Carlie?" She asked. "We have a problem." I said. I walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Noah again, who put an arm around me. We explained how long that Noah's doctor had given him to live and that his parents were taking him to America to visit another doctor, and this one just so happened to be my father. We knew that dad was a vampire, he was quite well known here in the supernatural world. But he didn't know about us, I wasn't ready and he never knew his mother.

"Hmmm." Grandma said after a few moments silence. "Well, we'll write a letter for Carlisle and Noah, we'll need to tell your parents." She said. He nodded and grandma went to get a piece of paper and a pen while I walked Noah to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours with my parents." He said. I nodded. He kissed me. "I love you." He said. I nodded and kissed him back. "I love you too, see you later." And then he was gone.

Grandma came back from getting the piece of paper and we sat at the kitchen table to write the letter, which went as the following:

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Now, you don't know who I am, but I know you, I am your mother, and you were told that I died in Childbirth with you, that is what everyone thought, but alas, that was not the case, I was changed shortly thereafter, into a vampire, but a different vampire species than you. Your daughter, yes I mean Carlie Elizabeth Cullen, is one as well, I found her shortly after she was changed when she was 19. The people that I sent this letter with are the parents of the boy they brought to see you, who is dying of Acute Basophilic Leukemia (ABL), Noah. But Noah is also the boyfriend of Carlie. It is completely her call of when Noah gets changed, but she had wanted to wait until he was at least 21 years old. We would like to see you to discuss about Noah's treatment, but I don't think we need to leave England at the moment._

_Mary-Katherine Cullen_

* * *

I thought I'd never get this chapter over with, and it might be awhile before I get around to the other chapters, as I'm moving back home from college this week. This chapter may not be at all of what you expect, but I thought it was really necessary in starting the foundation of this story.


End file.
